


Roses For You

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec has same feelings, Alternate Universe - High School, Love Confessions, M/M, Magnus loves Alec, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Valentine's day is soon approaching and Magnus has decided to let Alec know about his feelings and if everything goes well then Alec might say yes!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoeNeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeNeal/gifts).



> A/N :Hi friends!! It's been a while I have written anything. This is my first attempt at malec. Hope you guys enjoy it. High school au.

“Come on Isabelle..please!!” Magnus said showing his best charming smile. “ Just once!”

Isabelle sighed “ Magnus I am not sure this is a good idea.”

“Nonsense dear! I just want one meeting with your brother. It’s an honest crush. And I do believe since we are in same class we should get to know each other's family member.” Magnus pleaded.

To this Izzy raised her eyebrow.

“Fine! Magnus confessed. It’s only because of Alexander.” Magnus replied earnestly. 

Magnus mind went to the day when he first saw Alec in gym class. He looked shy and nervous. He wore dark black pants and black sweater. When he took off his sweater the muscle were showing out in his lean body and he looked extremely sexy. Magnus had then decided to get more information about him. He did his homework and found out his name was Alexander Lightwood and was new admission. Apparently he was gay and single which Magnus was so glad about. He had a sister who luckily was in Magnus art class. He easily became friends with Isabelle within a week. 

And now Magnus wanted Isabelle to introduce him to Alec.

“Hello Magnus!Are you with me?” Izzy called.

Magnus blinked through his memory “So what have you decided dear?”

“My brother isn't a very social guy Magnus. He has a very sensitive heart. If you hurt him..”

“Never!” Magnus cut her off. “You can trust me. I just wanna see if this can turn out something meaningful. There will be no pressure from my side.”

Izzy relaxed to Magnus’s words, “Alec class gets over in 15 minutes . We can meet him in cafeteria.”

“Yes!! That sounds great! Thank you so much dear.” Magnus sounded happy and excited.

As decided Magnus and Izzy came to cafeteria and spotted Alec sitting on last corner seat. Alec was writing something while munching on his snacks. Magnus thought he looked adorable. He knew his feelings towards Alec were growing with seconds passing by. When they reached to the table Magnus heart skipped a beat knowing how close he was to Alec. 

“Hey brother. What are you working on?”Izzy called Alec.

Alec looked up from his book and saw Izzy. He gave her a smile. His eyes flickered towards the guy standing next to her sister.

Alec's world stopped for few minutes..seconds..he didn't know. But his eyes were consuming the beauty standing in front of him. Alec thought he was in heaven and the guy was an angel. He dared not blink his eyes, afraid the angel might just disappear. 

Izzy smirked on Alec's reaction “Alec I want you to meet my friend Magnus. He is in same class with me. Magnus, this is my brother Alec..Alexander.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Alexander.” Magnus chirped in his charming and sexual voice.

“Alexander…” Alec repeated slowly. He couldn't believe his name could sound so beautiful. 

“I..mean I am Alec..nice to meet you too.” He continued and blessed every living being that he did not stutter.

They shook each other's hands and felt a jolt of electricity run through their bodies. They stared in each others eyes neither of them wanted to let go.

Izzy scoffed bringing their attention.”What were you working on Alec?”

They left each other's hands missing the warmth already. 

Alec looked at Izzy, “ It's my history assignment. I have to complete by tomorrow.” 

Magnus nodded and was about to start a conversation when the bell rang. 

Alec started packing his books “I gotta go..I have a class. See you!” With that Alec turned around to leave.  
“ Wait Alexander!”Magnus called from behind.

Alec turned around to face Magnus and saw  
him pulling out a white rose from his pocket and held it infront of him.

“ This is for you.”

Alec stared at Magnus shocked. Magnus thought he made a mistake and Alec would be mad at him. There was no reaction from Alec for few seconds. Magnus face fell and was about to take the rose back when Alec spoke, 

“ Thank..thank you Magnus.”

And yep..Magnus definitely saw a blush.

“Hope to see you soon Alexander.”With that Magnus left him. 

Alec couldn't help but stare at the place Magnus was seconds ago.

“ Wow! Alec that's pretty cute!” Izzy said smiling.”Hey look there's a note attached to it.” 

Alec took the note from the flower and read aloud

“Touch my mind and I will think of you  
Touch my heart and I will never  
Forget you”

“Oooh..someone's in good mood.”Izzy said hugging Alec by his side. 

“Stop it Izzy. I know where you are going with this. Don't build any ideas. We just met.” Alec said rolling his eyes.

“ Alec you know I wouldn't let any random person come near you. Magnus is really great.” Izzy instantly replied.

“I know how much you care Izz..but right now I am really getting late for my class. I will see you later okay.” 

Alec kissed Izzy’s forehead and went to his class.

 

Next morning Alec woke up with a happy smile on his face. Reason being Magnus. His mind was stuck on Magnus. He could feel an invisible connection towards him. Maybe Izzy was right. He should give a chance to know Magnus. Who knows it could turn out something special. Alec blushed at the thought. He picked up his blue ledger and pulled out the white rose. Alec ran his fingers through the soft petals and remembered Magnus beautiful eyes.

Magnus was no better than Alec. He was so happy that Alec had accepted his white rose. He also knew Alec was more than a High school crush to him. Valentine's day was coming after two days and Magnus had planned to confess his love for Alec. Today he will work his way to get a little closer to Alec.

Magnus found Alec same spot like yesterday. He went straight to him “ Good morning Alexander. Can I join you?” Magnus smiled at him and it went straight to Alec's heart.

“Mag..Magnus..Hi! You can sit. I just finished my assignment.”

“Good to know, darling.” Alec felt his cheeks getting red at the name. 

Next fifteen minutes they chatted about their likes and dislikes. Both enjoying each other's company immensely. After bell rang Alec got up to go in his class when Magnus pulled out yellow flower. “This is for you and for our friendship.”

Alec smiled and took the rose” Thanks Magnus” 

“See you tomorrow Alexander.” Magnus too left for his class. 

Alec looked down at the rose and saw a note attached to it. He carefully opened it and read the words

“Walking with a friend in the dark is better  
than walking alone in the light.”

Alec smiled. He pulled his blue ledger and kept the yellow rose with the white one. Alec felt his feelings towards Magnus was growing strong. He didn't know how in two days Magnus became so important to him.

 

Next day at school Alec and Magnus met at same spot in cafeteria. They chatted and they laughed together. Alec heard the bell and he looked at Magnus. He didn't know why but was expecting a rose from him. And he wasn't disappointed when Magnus gave him a pink rose. Alec blushed and accepted it eyeing the note attached to it. When Magnus was back in his class Alec read the note 

“Love is thinking about someone else  
More times in a day  
Than you think about yourself  
Can u guess who I am thinking about?”

Love..Alec read twice that word. Was Magnus in love with him? Or was he in love with him? His heart was speeding to no limits. Could this be true. Could he have this beautiful dream come true.

VALENTINE'S DAY

Magnus couldn't sleep last night. Today was the day he was going to confess his love for Alec. He was super nervous and excited. Magnus hoped Alec would accept his red rose. He dressed up in his black pants and red shirt. He also added red glitter to his hair. Magnus was all set to win his love.

Alec's eyes searched for Magnus. He was late today. Today was Valentine's day and somehow all the other students were holding a red rose on their hands. Except for him. He wished Magnus gave him a red rose and he would too tell him about his feelings. 

“Hey Alec. Searching for someone?” Izzy asked standing close to Alec. She too was holding a red rose. 

Great!Alec thought. Was he the only one without rose.  
“N..no! I was just..just checking… “ Alec stammered.

“Magnus? Don't worry he will be here soon.”.said Izzy to his brother.

“I am not looking for him Izzy.”” Alec lied. His heart was pounding at the thought of Magnus.

“Ouch!. .damn my new shoes..they are hurting so much. I have to check them..Alec could you hold this rose for me. My legs are killing me.” 

Alec laughed and took the rose from Izzy’s hand.” Why do you keep wearing these high heels..they look so uncomfortable.”

“Yeah yeah..you don't get to say anything when it comes to fashion.”

“This is not fashion Iz it's a crime to your legs.”Alec added.

Izzy looked at him shocked and they both started laughing loudly.

Magnus walked in to see Alec holding a rose in his hands. And not just any rose but a red one. Magnus face fell and he felt his heart broke into million pieces. Magnus thought someone had already given Alec a red rose and he accepted it. And now he was laughing with his sister with the rose in his hands. Magnus felt so sad inside. His eyes started burning with tears. Why would Alec do this to him. Even though they had just met three days ago he felt the connection. He was so sure Alec would fall in love with him. Magnus felt so heartbroken that he decided to leave and go home without meeting anyone. He backpedaled and returned home to his misery.

Alec was sitting in his room thinking how miserable his day went. He waited the whole damn day for a glimpse of Magnus. But Magnus didn't come today. Was this all a lie. He did give him three roses before so what happened today. His mind refused to believe that Magnus would hurt him . Alec's heart clenched painfully at the thought of losing Magnus. Was he in trouble or maybe sick. Oh god..what if he was coming to school and had an accident. 

Alec wanted answers. And now! He immediately decided that he would meet Magnus today. Alec checked his watch..it was half past eleven. Who cares. He wanted to see Magnus and no one was gonna stop him.

…….

Magnus was crying his eyes out in his room. He knew Alec would be with his date enjoying . He was alone in his house since his parents had gone for valentine dinner date. They did offer him to join but he really wanted to be left alone. He was still in deep thoughts of Alec when suddenly he heard a noise from his window. Magnus wiped his wet eyes and looked at the window. Someone was tapping in the window. Magnus thought it might be a thief so he picked up his baseball bat ready to fight if the thief managed to enter. 

Slowly the face came into the view. Magnus was beyond shocked. The face was non other than Alec himself straining and trying to speaking something. Of Course Magnus couldn't hear because the window was closed.  
He ran towards the window and opened it “Jesus, Alec!! What in the world are you doing here?”

“He didn't call me Alexander. Why?” Alec thought sadly.

“Could you just pull me in..we can talk later. My hand is kinda slipping.” saying this Alec slipped a little.

“Here hold my hand!” Magnus offered to Alec. 

“Thanks!” Alec took hold of his hand and Magnus pulled him in his room. 

They both were panting from the pull and now Magnus was mad. He was furious at Alec. “What were you thinking Alexander!! You could have fallen from here. It's a two storey drop you idiot.”

Alec looked down “Actually I did get hurt.”

“What? Where?” Magnus came closer to Alec. 

“It’s nothing big..just scratched my elbow.” Alec felt genuine concern in Magnus eyes for him.

“Wait here! I will go get first aid box.” Without looking at Alec he left his room and came back with the box.

Magnus cleaned his wound. Alec knew it was nothing more than a scratch but he loved seeing Magnus so close to him.

“ Are you alright?” Alec asked suddenly.

“I am the one cleaning your wound and you ask me if I am alright.” said Magnus sadly.

“Were you crying? Why?” Alec brushed his fingers at Magnus cheeks.

Magnus felt he was gonna cry again. Instead he asked Alec “Why are you here Alec..you should be with your date.”

“Yeah..I was...MY WHAT??? Alec eyes widened at Magnus words.

“ Don't pretend Alec..I saw you with red rose when you were talking with Isabelle.” this time Magnus couldn't hold and shed a tear.

“ You came today to school? And..and you saw me with the rose?” Alec couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Magnus nodded. “ It's okay Alec..if you found someone..I know we just met two days ago..and we share a good friendship..I was wrong when I wanted more from you..I am..”

Before Magnus could finish Alec slammed his lips against Magnus silencing him. Their lips met and both melted into it. Alec tried to put all his feelings in this kiss and make Magnus understand how special he is to him.After oxygen was becoming an issue they broke apart.

“ You are a idiot Magnus.” said Alec panting from the kiss.

Magnus looked at him confused.

“ That was not my rose Magnus!! It was Izzy’s!! Simon gave it to her today. I was holding it for here. She had to fix her boots.”

Oh! Magnus thought.

“I waited whole day for you. I thought you changed your mind or you were sick or something.” Alec continued. “I knocked two times to your front door but no one responded. But I saw a light. I desperately wanted to see you. So I climbed up to check if this was your room.” 

Magnus blinked at Alec. 

“I am so sorry Alexander!! I totally misunderstood you. I thought I lost you .” Magnus said softly.

“ You don't have to worry about that now.” Alec said smiling. “I too wanted to confess ...about you..I mean..you and me..maybe we could …”  
Alec pulled up his sweater and took out his blue ledger. He opened the book and showed the three flowers to Magnus. 

“ You kept them with you.” Magnus asked a smile forming his face.

“Yeah..you mean something to me Magnus. I wanna see if we can take a step ahead in our friendship.” Alec blushed. 

Magnus was so happy now. He rushed towards his study table and picked up the red rose which he planned giving to Alec.

Magnus came to Alec with a smile and offered the rose to him.  
Alec happily accepted it. Just like with other roses this too had a note to it. Alec opened it and read aloud

“Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I will never love someone  
The way.. I LOVE YOU!!”

Alec had tears in his eyes. He rushed forward and kissed Magnus.

Thus begins a magical love journey of  
Malec:-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
